grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Attack
A Team Attack is a special attack in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. ''They generally involve hitting an enemy very hard while its guard is down to set up for another player to execute a powerful, upgradable, and awesome looking attack on them. In solo play, you can always execute your own Team Attacks. In multiplayer, executing a Team attack grants 30 XP and 15 points to score, and the same to the person who set it up. Team Attack Setup Team Attacks have a chance to trigger on all heavy attacks (from combos included), counters and Ultimates. The only way to 100% trigger a Team Attack is to hit a stunned enemy with a fully charged heavy attack. When an enemy has been setup for a Team Attack, they will be functionally stunned (taking damage as if their guard was down) for 8 seconds, and have a symbol like two crossed swords with arrows pointing inwards to indicate who this Team Attack is for. If it is orange, and has the key or button that your Team Attack is bound to below it, you can execute that attack (assuming other teammates don't get there first). If it is grey, you can't execute it, most likely because you set it up. When playing on multiplayer, you need another player nearby (about the distance of a tier 2 or 3 Ultimate attack) for there to be a chance of you setting up one. The closer they are the higher the chance. Hitting multiple enemies at once also seems to increase the chance of triggering Team Attacks, for example Ren's aerial heavy attack in a group tends to trigger multiple at once. You can trigger a team attack on a frozen enemy, which knocks them out of freeze and into team attack setup. You cannot trigger Team attacks on Creeps, Mutant Creeps, Mutant Beowolves, the Ursa Major or the Mutant Deathstalker. Variations * Heavy Synergy increases the chance of a Team Attack to trigger off of Heavy Attacks (including from combos). * Team Player ''is an ability of Ruby's that increases the chance of her counters triggering Team Attacks. * Ultimate Team Jaune is the third Tier of Jaune's Team Jaune ability allows him the execute his own Team Attacks. * Long Distance Toss is an ability of Pyrrha's that doubles the distance she can execute Team Attacks from. * Ren passively is able to execute some of the Team Attacks he has set up. His ability Heavy Hands allows him to always do so. Execution Every playable character has an upgradable Team Attack that they can execute off of a Team Attack setup. To execute, simply press the button below an orange team attack symbol, and if you're close enough your character will perform their attack, usually finishing at the enemy's location. Gallery Reap1.jpg|Ruby's Reap- Spin Spin Spin 20170224162539_1.jpg|Weiss's Frostbite- jumping into the air 20170224162551_2.jpg|Weiss's Frostbite- plunging down into the enemy 20170224162747_2.jpg|Blake's Shadow Strike- using clones to slice at the enemy 20170224162932_3.jpg|Yang's Blast Wave- Charging up a punch 20170224162937_1.jpg|Yang's Blast Wave- shockwave knocks back the enemy 20170224163314_1.jpg|Jaune's Dash and Slash- slashing at the enemy 20170224163620_1.jpg|Nora's Electro Blast- charging up her electricity 20170224163621_1.jpg|Nora's Electro Blast- releasing the electricity into the enemy 20170224164845_1.jpg|Pyrrha's Spear Toss- throwing the spear into the enemy 20170224164846_3.jpg|Pyrrha's Spear Toss- brutally retrieving the spear Cyclone1.jpg|Ren's Cyclone- spiralling into an enemy Category:Team Attack Category:Combat Mechanics